Midnight Moonlight
by Moon-Light-Dark-Night
Summary: Summer camp? More like forced fittness summer school! I know it's tradition for high rank supernatruals teens to go to this camps when they turn 16 but, I could have found a better way to spend my birthday. There better be some hot guys there. - AnnaLise
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Moonlight**

August, 13, 2011

His eyes, staring at me with such sadness controlling them. I turned and ran. Not this, not him. He lied, not directly but he still lied. I herd his foot falls behind me. Not knowing where I was going I kept running, ending up at the same small clearing from before. I stopped and started to sob, warm tears running down my cheeks. My alarm rang signaling midnight. My body falling limp to the ground. The darkness I became so accustom to, consumed me.

Midnight Moonlight

August, 13, 2011


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight Moonlight**

July, 27, 2011

**T**he sun sparkled off the bright blue river and shimmered even more as the car passed over the bridge. The sparkling water quickly flowing into the lake on the right side of the road. A large dark brick mansion a little ways beyond the car on the left of me. A black gate and fence encasing the front of the house and a mid-sized fountain set in the middle of the lawn encompassed by a stone path way. The mansion surrounded by trees everywhere. 'Finally here' I thought as we turned left onto the small paved driveway.

This summer I am turning 16 on august 14. So this summer I have to go to a supernatural summer camp,(more like school to me) so that I can learn to control my powers and other thing about the world. Each type of supernatural has a place like a dorm we stay in i'm staying in the vampire mansion and so is my dad 'for safety measures' he says.

My two cousins were sitting on the edge of the fountain staring as I stepped out of my dads car. They came up to me both wrapping their arms around me, I hugged back.

"I missed you so much." May wispered just befor they let me go.

"Same." I answered back smiling slightly.

May has straight shoulder length brown hair that shines slightly red in sunlight, pared with warm chocolate brown eyes. She had on a purple tank top and a pair of black shorts. Her sister Bailie has straight black shoulder length hair with an inch of blond at the tips, and the same brown eyes. She had on a black and red summer dress that came down to her knees. May and Bailie are twins but they don't seem like it at all.

"Were going to be 16 this summer." Bailie practly sang while slightly jumping May and I giggled with her. There birthday was on the day after mine. Bailie walked to the back of the car grabing one of my bags and headed inside. May and I grabed the outhers and followed her in.

The foyer was fairly big with curving staircases off both sides of the door. A large doorway at the end of the entrance hall. the colours of the house stayed as darker tones of brown, red, purple, and black. We headed up the staircase to our right my room was the second door to the right. My name was written on the door. The room was panted white with red splashed on the walls. The furniture was painted black and so were the doors to the walk in closet, and bathroom with white handles on everything. Black curtains covering the windows.

The girls left me to settle in and put my thing in my closet. I found a lily key chain on my bed side table with a silver car key on it, and a note that said 'early sweet 16 present from us (p.s it's the only red one) -May & Bailie ^_^'

As the sun melted behind the mountains I pulled my diary out of one of the boxes opening it to a random page. It was an entry from the day before my fifth birthday. I read it quietly to my self.

**Too day I learned my famalies tearrifying seackret that I am a Vampieer but I dont burrn in the sun allso garlick holie water and sillver or wooden stakes cant kill me cauz I am puracktickly invinscabull. A long with a spechial abillatea I can heer awwsome see xtreemly well in both lite and dark can move fast veary strong and are berethtakingly beutifull with wite skinn. We do drink bulud in small amounts and we are not the onely monstirs that are reel. -AnnaLise**

Slightly still giggeling I fliped to a cleen page dated it July, 27, 2011 and wrote my day down. I shoved it into the top drawer of my night stand and fell asleep listining to the quiet night outside my window. The beautiful and bright Moonlight shinning in.

Midnight Moonlight

July, 27, 2011


End file.
